Humpty Dumpty
by DeansBabyBird
Summary: This is a simple diversion for those who are looking for little plot other than the need to bandage an injured Dean. Sam and Jody Mills are looking after him, I simply provided the bandages.
1. Chapter 1

**Humpty Dumpty **

Chapter One

Jody pulled her truck to a stop and turned the key with her trembling fingers shutting down the engine, replacing it's loud mechanical growl with the hesitant murmurs of pain that although he struggled to hold back, Dean could no longer contain.

"Are you sure, Sam?"

Her voice was tight with continuing terror and when she found Sam's face in the dim glow from the dashboard instruments, she saw his matched fear reflected back at her in his wide, dark eyes.

"The hospital's only..."

"No. No hospital, Jody. I...we can deal with this. Alright?"

Sam's interruption was soft but absolute and she nodded, taking a little comfort in his quiet authority.

"Alright, okay...What do we do?"

The hunter took a second, glancing out the passenger window, looking up the path to the door of her house, getting his bearings before turning back to her face.

"It's gonna take both of us to get him inside..."

He paused, glancing down at his brother where he rested, slumped against his own chest, the younger man's arm clasped tightly about the elder's shoulder keeping him from slumping further.

"I don't think he'll be able to walk, not on that leg, so we're gonna take one side each and manage him that way into the house. Okay?"

Jody nodded, less confident in the plan than he was but having nothing else to offer.

"Go open the door and then come back to this side of the truck."

Sam tipped his head toward the passenger door he was squashed against and Jody quickly opened the truck door and sprinted up the porch steps, rummaging in her pocket for her door key as she ran.

Her fingers were clumsy and it took three attempts to hit the keyhole and push the front door wide. She reached in and flicked on the soft lamp on the hall stand and then, turning, hurried back to Sam's side.

The younger hunter had slid from the truck and was standing on the grass border, his back to her as he leaned into the cab, holding his brother in place on the stained leather of the bench seat. She could hear him talking softly to the stricken man, quiet, familiar words of comfort as she stopped at his side and she placed her hand on his arm, silently announcing her return.

He glanced at her and she nodded all was ready before his gaze moved back to his brother. He stepped closer to the open door, sliding his arm along the back of the seat, moving into position to attempt Dean's extraction.

"Dean?"

His voice was gentle yet urgent but the injured hunter failed to respond. Sam raised his other hand, carefully brushing the back of his fingers against Dean's stubbly cheek.

"Come on, bro..."

He crooned.

"We're at Jody's house. Let's get you inside, okay?"

Dean mumbled, but only noises rather than words and Sam's fingers stroked more firmly.

"Open your eyes, Dean."

Jody watched as Sam cupped his brother's chin and raised his head, bringing his eyes to a level with his own.

"Dean!"

"S...mm?"

Sticky eyelashes, gummed with tears and grime fluttered, flashing a glimpse of green and Jody felt her tension drop one point with Dean's attempted consciousness.

"That's it..."

Sam gently shook his brother's chin and Dean encouraging him to wakefulness.

"Come on, open your eyes for me."

Dean groaned and weakly raised his right hand, trying to dislodge Sam's hand from his face.

"Le...go..."

His words were slurred but Jody could hear a slight hint of irritation which she took as a positive thing.

"I will if you open your eyes for me."

Sam bargained and Dean slowly responded, pulling open his eyelids to reveal his dilated, unfocussed gaze.

"There ya go."

Sam smiled and released his brother's chin, dropping his hand to rest against Dean's filthy T-shirt over his brother's heart.

"We...home, S..m?"

Dean's head wobbled to look beyond Sam. He was disorientated, confused and the movement pulled down into his shoulder, jostling his arm. He stopped abruptly, moving his right hand across his bloodied shirt seeking the source of his pain.

"Careful, don't touch!"

Sam caught his wrist, preventing Dean from reaching his damaged arm.

"Your hands are filthy bro, don't wanna get any more muck in the wound. It's gonna be a bitch to clean out anyway."

Dean's eyes moved to his left, taking in his torn shirt and the blood stains and he nodded slightly letting Sam drop his hand back to his lap.

"'K. I g...t busted up, huh?"

Sam smiled and sighed.

"Yup, you sure did."

Dean frowned.

"Sorry...S...Sam"

Dean wide eyes, fuzzy as his focus obviously was, found his brother's and a lifetime of regret shone in the green depths. Jody put her hand to her mouth, feeling her heart catch in her chest.

"It's okay, Dean. Well get you patched up, no problem."

Dean's smile was lop-sided.

"Just like Humpty Dumpty..."

"Yeah, Dean, sure thing. You're always throwing yourself off some wall or other. Just like Humpty Dumpty."

Sam placed his hand to his brother's chest steadying him as Dean's fuzzy gaze wandered to the sheriff.

"Y...u...okay, Jody?"

Dean wobbled on the seat as he moved to look beyond his brother and Sam was forced to hold him firmly back against the seat.

"I'm fine, Dean. We're just fine, aren't we, Sam?"

Jody responded quickly wanting Dean to be still as she moved closer to Sam, stretching up so the injured man could see her, smiling for him to emphasize her point but she noted with surprise a frown on the younger hunter's face.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be? Seeing as you threw yourself in front of it as usual."

Sam's voice had a distinctly sharp tone to it and she watched as Dean's face fell in response.

"You...mad, Sammy?"

Dean attempted to sit a little straighter, but the movement made him flinch and he stopped leaning onto Sam's palm for support. Yet despite it being obvious his brother was in pain, Sam's anger increased rather than diminishing.

"Why d'you always do that, Dean? What makes you think I need you to do that?"

The older man's face was pale and he raised his hand to cover his brother's where it lay against his chest.

"Sa...Sam..."

"You think I like it when you end up like this?"

Without Sam realizing it, his hand pressed tighter, pushing Dean back against the leather of the seat. Jody watched in horror as Dean pulled weakly at the restraining hand, his face twisted in pain.

"Sam...please...hurting..."

Dean gasped, and struggled but Sam didn't release his grip.

"Enough!"

Jody wrapped her hand about Sam's upper arm and squeezed, pulling hard at him, forcing him to ease his hold.

"Sam, I don't know what this is about but now's not the time. We need to get him inside, he's in pain and you're making it worse."

Sam looked down into the sheriff's eyes and she was relieved to see his irritation dissipate as quickly as it had flared to life. He nodded and looked back at his brother, his face gentle again, regret in his voice.

"You're right. Dean, I'm sorry. We need to get you out of here and into the house. Okay?"

Dean's face relaxed a little, though his breathing was still patchy and shallow. He nodded to show he understood.

"Sam?"

His voice was hesitant, tired.

"What?"

"I don't think...I...cn...walk..."

Sam followed his brother's gaze down to his left leg. His jean's leg was ripped wide open where the cougar had sliced through the denim and into his thigh with it razor sharp claws. The makeshift dressing Jody had cobbled together with an old towel she found the trunk of her truck was sodden with blood despite Dean's belt acting as a make-shift tourniquet around his thigh.

"I know, bro but you don't have to. Jody and I'll be either side of ya and you can lean on us."

Dean frowned, looking at the sheriff.

"I'm too heavy..."

She smiled reassuringly, squeezing his arm powerfully to demonstrate her point.

"And I'm stronger than I look, so no arguing."

Dean huffed, unconvinced but defeated as he knew he had no alternative.

"You ready?"

Sam leaned into the cab, encircling his brother with his long arms and Dean nodded, bracing himself for what he knew was going to be a painful transition. Sam tightened his arms, leaning slowly backwards, slowly shifting Dean to the edge of the seat. Jody watched the delicate procedure, feeling helpless as the hunter gasped repeatedly in pain.

Standing Dean down onto the ground was the worst bit, and as his feet touched the ground, supported as he was in Sam's embrace, Dean's hiccuping breaths were testament to his misery. Jody looked at Sam as he stood, feet braced widely, allowing Dean to sway on his one good leg trying to find some balance.

"What do I do?"

Sam tilted his head indicating Dean's left hand side.

"You take his left side. I don't think he can really lift that arm so just get up close to him and put your arm round his waist and grab his jeans. I'll take the bulk of his weight, but you need to steady him for me. Okay?"

Jody nodded, moving into position.

"Dean?"

The older man's opened his eyes, wearily. Pain was etched on his pale face but he looked reasonably coherently.

"Gonna have to jostle ya a bit so Jody can grab a hold. I need you to put your arm over my shoulders, okay?"

Dean nodded, recognizing the grip Sam was proposing and Jody realized this was far from the first time one or other of them had needed to do this.

"Can you hold onto your bad arm with your right hand? Try and keep it as steady as you can? It'll hurt less that way."

Sam felt Dean's had brush against his belly as he snaked across to cradle his injured limb.

"Okay, here we go."

Sam moved swiftly, releasing Dean just long enough to reposition him and Jody pressed in, taking up her indicated role. It was a remarkably smooth transition and she was about to congratulate Sam until she felt Dean go slack against her. She craned her neck, staggering under the extra burden, looking at the injured man to see his eyes fluttering closed.

"Sam, I can't hold him."

"Dean!"

Sam tightened his grip, pulling hard, easing the floppy man off Jody.

"Hey, man. Come on, wake up for me."

Sam tugged harder, unhappily but purposefully shifting Dean onto his injured leg. The pressure woke the neuropraxic nerves in Dean's thigh, lighting them on fire and he opened his eyes, crying out in pain as he lurched onto his other leg.

"Ooowhh!"

Jody struggled but hung onto the waistband of his jeans and after a moment or two both Dean's breathing and swaying settled and they progressed very slowly toward the porch steps, where they paused for breath.

666

If she had thought the walk up the path difficult, the three steps to the open door of Jody's house were near impossible. By the time they got to the first, Dean could no longer move his injured leg at all and though he was as careful as he could be, when Sam pulled him up the step Dean's leg dragged and jarred on the wood sending waves of pain lancing through him. Frighteningly though, the older man was almost silent, too exhausted to even cry out, but the twitches he made under her hands told the sheriff he was still feeling every bump and knock. It was awful to watch and worse to know she was helping to inflict pain. She glanced at Sam and saw in the tight set of his mouth that he was enjoying this no more than her.

"Should...w...we stop?"

She was out of breath, her arms trembling from trying to keep Dean upright and she was sure Sam must be feeling the strain worse than her as he had the bulk of his brother's weight on him.

"No...won't help him...to stop here. We just gotta...get him inside..."

Sam puffed out, his eyes betraying his distress.

"There's no easy way. Just gotta...do it."

She nodded and they dug in and yanked and tugged their charge up the remaining steps to the porch, where they paused to regroup.

"Show m... where to...put him."

Sam gasped, looking round his slumped brother at her and nodded into the house. Jody frowned, not understanding what he wanted her to do.

"You let go, let me take him from here. I'll pick him up and carry him. You just show me where to lay him."

Jody raised her eyebrows.

"You sure you can lift him?"

Sam nodded.

"It's not the first time, Jody and I'm stronger than I look too."

Her eyes smiled at his joke and in sympathy, realizing hurt and pain was commonplace to these men, her friends.

"Okay, letting go!"

She carefully relaxed her grip and watched as Sam tensed and as Dean started to crumple toward the floor, he bent and scooped his brother into his arms and staggered after her.

chapter ends

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Humpty Dumpty **

Chapter Two 

Jody hurried to open the door to the downstairs guest bedroom and get out of the way so that Sam didn't have to hold his brother in his arms for any longer than necessary. Not just because, judging by the small stifled cries of pain, Dean was suffering, but because the stricken man was a solidly built, six foot guy and she was unsure how long Sam could really carry him for.

She moved quickly to the other side of the bed as Sam carefully positioned himself so that he didn't bump Dean against the doorframe and entered the room. He stopped on the rug, beside the bed, bracing his feet wide but surprisingly only slightly winded.

"Do you wanna...put an old cover...on the bed?"

Jody looked at him in confusion.

"There's gonna be blood, Jody...Don't wanna ruin..."

She stopped him, carelessly waving his concerns aside, her bed linen the least of their worries right now.

"Not important, Sam. Just rest him down."

Sam nodded and shuffled forward, stooping to lower Dean to the fleecy coverlet. Jody leaned across, offering a steadying hand and pulling one of the pillows into place so it supported his head.

Sam straightened up, a grimace on his face as he stretched and cracked his aching back as Jody spoke.

"You okay?"

She flinched, realizing she was asking the same question that had flared Sam to anger just minutes earlier but was relieved when there was no adverse reaction to the enquiry this time.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's not the first time I've hadda carry him, won't be the last either."

She nodded, flashing him a brief smile of understanding before looking back at the man on the bed. Dean lay quietly, not really moving aside from the odd twitch and mumble. His eyes were closed but his mouth was moving like he was talking. Sam followed her gaze, noting her quizzical look.

"He's counting, or humming maybe."

He offered by way of explanation.

"He does that when he needs a distraction, like now when he's hurting, or if he's scared. Not that he often admits to being afraid."

Jody looked back up into Sam's eyes, accepting his knowing assessment of his brother.

"Maybe he's praying?"

She offered and Sam laughed, a short dismissive bark that surprised the sheriff with it's vehemence.

"You couldn't be more wrong, sheriff. Dean doesn't pray. Not ever."

There was challenge in Sam's stare which was quite intimidating so Jody kept her response moderated.

"He did earlier."

Sam's dark eyes were fixed on hers, his voice low.

"When?"

"When the cougar had you pinned down and we were trying to get to you."

Sam frowned.

"Praying? Are you sure?"

The challenge was still there but now tempered with a puzzled curiosity. Jody continued.

"Yeah, I'm certain. I was right beside him so I heard him clearly. As we were running to you, all the time under his breath he was...chanting, 'please God, please God'. It was like a litany."

Sam's face had softened so, if anything, he looked bemused, like it was unbelievable to him that his brother would pray.

"Really? Maybe it was just...you know...like an automatic thing, just something you say, cause of the situation we were in?"

Jody shook her head, touched by his bemusement.

"No, Sam, It wasn't like that, it was definitely a prayer. A prayer to God to protect you, save you from the cougar."

She watched as Sam glanced to his recumbent brother, his brows drawn down thoughtfully as he mumbled.

"Dean...he doesn't pray...he just doesn't."

Jody listened to Sam's same words repeated but with a much different tone this time. The disbelief and perhaps, disapproval was gone to be replaced with incredulity. She kept her voice soft when she answered.

"Well, it seems he does, Sam. He prays for you."

Sam's head came up and his eyes met hers and she saw tears gathering there. She realized that, unknowingly, she had opened a significant can of worms and wondered how she should continue but the thought was lost as Dean's pain-filled voice drifted from the bed.

"S...m?"

Their conversation forgotten, Sam grabbed the upright chair from beside the small dresser that hugged the wall and sat close to the bed, resting his hand on his brother's arm.

"I'm here, Dean. How're doing?"

Jody watched Sam tip his head, making sure Dean could look straight into his eyes without having to move and the sheriff liked him for the small kindness.

"Feel...Owhh!"

The rest of the sentence trailed off in a tight groan as the older man's hand slipped to his crudely bandaged leg and she watched him bite the inside of his lip, as he panted in distress.

"Easy, bro..."

Sam covered his brother's hand as he looked up to Jody.

"We gonna get you fixed up, man. You just stay calm. Jody? Can you get hot water and towels...plenty of towels."

Jody moved urgently pausing briefly as she reached the door.

"Anything else while I'm going?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"No...not that I can think of. I need to get some stuff from the Impala but I'll wait till you get back if that's okay."

His eyes said '_I don't wanna leave him on his own_' and her nod back said '_I understand_'.

"Sure, I'll be as quick as I can."

Sam smiled his thanks as she moved to fetch the supplies.

666

It took two trips, the first carefully carrying a wide bowl filled with hot water and the second, with arms full of towels and her first aid box. Sam met her at the door and took the towels as she moved to the nightstand and opened the well-stocked kit appraising it's contents.

"I've got antiseptic and bandages and stuff, Sam, but I'm not sure it's gonna be enough for this..."

She turned back to the bed looking for the younger hunter but was drawn instead Dean's panicky gaze. He was pale in the dim light and soft shadows smudged his skin, bruising his already dirty face. He was breathing rapidly but each inhalation was shallow and she saw pain darting across his face as his wide green eyes held hers. She moved quickly to the bed, alarmed at his distress and sat beside him.

"You're hurting..."

It was an observation not a question and she placed a gentle hand on his chest as Sam moved to her side.

"Your leg or your shoulder?"

Sam's question was direct, pragmatic, but his eyes were caring.

On the bed, Dean opened his mouth to answer but just a little wheeze of air came out.

"No, Sam..."

Jody cut in, lifting her other hand also and carefully placing it too on Dean's chest.

"Is think it's his ribs."

She moved her hands, listening to his stilted breathing and pressing softly as she intently watched his face. It took only a couple of seconds for her probing fingers to feel the creak of damaged bone beneath them. Dean lurched upright, his good hand pushing hers away as he cried out in pain.

"D..don't...hurts!"

That was all he could get out, but it was clear for both the sheriff and Sam and she pulled her hands away quickly, looking up at Sam.

"Cracked, maybe broken ribs I think."

Sam nodded his concurrence and was already moving to grab his brother's shoulder as Dean swayed on the bed, his good arm clasped to his throbbing chest.

"We should try and sit him up a bit, it'll make it easier for him to get his breath."

Jody said as she rose, crossing to the armoire and pulling out extra pillows as Sam held Dean with an arm round his shoulders. She pilled the pillows against the metal bed frame, stacking them three, then four high.

"Dean?"

Jody bent so she was level with the hunter's face.

"We need to move you back a bit, so you aren't laying flat. It'll help you breathe easier. Okay?"

Dean's head rolled toward her and she could feel his staccato breath against her cheek. His eyes were wide, frightened and she didn't know if he was hearing her. She leaned in closer.

"You understand me? We need to lift you back a bit? But it might hurt..."

His brow furrowed nervously as his wheezing continued but he nodded. She smiled encouragingly and stood, taking position by the bed, kneeling with her right knee on the covers.

"Sam..."

Sam hung onto Dean's arm preventing him from flopping back but bent his leg and similarly knelt. Jody tucked her hand into Dean's armpit, working it round behind him so she could lift him when the time came and once she had him braced, Sam let go his grip. It wasn't as easy on Sam's side as he couldn't get hold of Dean's injured arm in the same was as Jody so Sam placed one hand on Dean's waist and the second under his crooked knee.

"On three, Jody."

Their combined scoot-back was well executed and thankfully drew minimal noises of distress and soon, Dean was settled back, propped on a pile of pillows with Jody and Sam watching him to see if the move had improved his breathing.

"Any better?"

Sam nervous impatience was evident in his voice and sympathetic frown.

"Give him a minute, Sam."

Jody sat back on the bed and smiled encouragingly at Dean.

"Try and breathe as deep as you can."

His green eyes followed her but his chest was still pumping too quickly. She put her hand to his chest.

"Breathe in..."

Jody sucked in a breath and held it momentarily, watching Dean struggle to follow.

"And out..."

She repeated the exercise a number of times and was relieved as the panting decreased to a more normal pattern. She moved her hand away.

"Better?"

Dean licked his dry lips.

"Mmm...b...better..."

His voice was low and raspy and he coughed a little, holding his ribs painfully as he did but his colour was a little healthier and Jody smiled happily as a relieved Sam rose to stand by the bed.

"I'm gonna get our kit from the car, Dean. I need stuff Jody's doesn't have if we are going to get you patched up."

Dean looked up and nodded slowly.

"Okay, Sam."

Sam held his brother's eyes for a few seconds, satisfying himself he was in no immediate danger before moving to the door. He paused there again, looking back to the bed. Dean raised his eyebrow, flapping his good hand weakly.

"Go, I'm fine, honestly."

Sam nodded once and jogged purposefully for the Impala

666

"So, Dean..."

Jody tapped gently on the hunter's shin, drawing his focus back to her.

"What say we get your boots off while Sam's getting your stuff? My Momma always said never to trust a man who wears his boots to bed."

She smiled and was delighted to see Dean smile slightly too. His cheeks had a little colour again and his breathing was definitely better now he was more upright.

"Unless he's a cowboy, sheriff."

Dean responded, surprisingly sharp for someone so beat up and Jody laughed as she twisted on the bed so she could reach his feet.

"Well, sure, then a girl'd make an exception."

She countered as she took in Dean's boots, her lip curling at their filthy, broken down state. Will had be right that they were worn down to holes when he'd described Sam and Dean to her on their arrival. Her mind drifted back to that day at the sheriff's station. Was it really only three days ago now? It seemed like a lifetime.

"_Sheriff?"_

_Jody looked up from the mountain of reports on her desk and smiled wearily at the deputy who hovered nervously at her open office door. _

"_Will..."_

_Her voice was soft, betraying her tiredness. _

"_Something up?"_

_He nodded apologetically, stepping closer to the desk._

"_Sorry to butt in when you said to leave ya be but..."_

_He jerked his head back towards the reception area of the tiny station._

"_There's two guys out here insisting on seeing you in person."_

_Jody's eyebrow raised in question._

"_Who are they?"_

_The deputy leaned conspiratorially closer._

"_They said their names are Smith and Wesson..."_

_The sheriff frowned, the names didn't particularly resonate for her. _

"_Did they say what'd they want with me?"_

_Will shook his head, glancing back in the direction of the mystery callers. _

"_No, not as such, Sheriff...they're not saying much really. Just keep asking for you personally..."_

_His tone was still apologetic but concerned and Jody could hear an undertone, something yet unsaid. She widened her eyes, silently giving him permission to finish the sentence. Will took her cue._

"_I can't really put my finger on it but..."_

"_Spit it out, Will."_

_Impatience tinged the sheriff's words._

"_Okay, sorry...Yeah well they seem kinda...I don't know...sorta shady?"_

_Jody's month tightened in annoyance. She was short staffed and up to her neck in official clap-trap and she didn't need some fly mystery men taking up her precious time. _

"_Shady how, Will?"_

_She checked her holster as she stood and came round the desk to stand by her deputy. The young man frowned looking for the right words._

"_Well they're scruffy looking."_

_She nodded and gestured Will to walk with her._

"_Go on."_

"_Torn jeans, cheap clothes, boots worn down to holes practically..."_

_Jody wasn't impressed by what she was hearing._

"_Taller one needs a haircut and they both look like they haven't slept in a while."_

_They had reached the entrance to the public area of the Sheriff's station and Jody paused. _

"_Good observations, Will."_

_The young deputy blushed vaguely._

"_Anything else?"_

"_No, that's about it, I think...Oh wait the shorter one's real cocky and he told me to tell you that your 'pest exterminators' were here?"_

_Recognition dawned on Sheriff Mills face and she laughed out loud, surprising Will. _

"_S'okay, Will...I'll take it from here."_

_She stepped through the doorway, smiling at the men standing by the counter._

"_Howdy, boys. What the hell took you so long?"_

666

She shook herself from her revery and returned to the task in hand, tugging at the mud-covered laces as she held Dean's shin steady so as not to jostle his injuries. The wet and filth had the laces fixed pretty tight and Jody was struggling. She pulled harder and heard Dean hiss softly as his leg rolled under her hand. She looked up to see him grasp his thigh as his eyes closed in pain.

"Sorry."

She let go the boot and let him rest till the spasm passed and his eyes opened again and found hers.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

He nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"I know, Jody. It's fine. Just pull, I don't think there's an easy way to do this."

The sheriff rose and went to the armoire again, reaching into a box on it's floor.

"I have a better idea..."

Her voice was muffled as she leaned into the cupboard, and Dean watched her with interest. She straightened up, something shining in her hand as she came back to the bed.

"I'll cut the laces..."

She held up a pair of large sewing scissors.

"It'll be easier than trying to untie then when they're so wet."

Dean nodded his consent and Jody placed the blades to the laces.

"Hold onto your leg. Keep it still."

The hunter reached forward as much as he could and gingerly gripped his bloodied limb as she snipped one by one through the laddered loops and then pulled the soggy leather from his bare feet.

"Where are your socks?"

She chided as she dropped the boots onto the rug and wrapped her hands round his slightly-blued toes.

"You're feet are freezing!"

Dean wiggled his toes happily in her warm hands.

"Umm...Sam's wearing 'em I think."

Jody rubbed his chilled skin, looking questioningly at him.

"Why's your brother wearing your socks? And why didn't you just put another pair on?"

Dean shifted against the pillows, thinking through his response, slight embarrassment on his still pale face.

"I'm sorta down to one pair, Jody..."

She looked at him in surprise, the idea slightly ridiculous to her considering the often filthy, wet, mucky nature of their work. She didn't know why it was really of any importance anyway but found herself asking anyway.

"So, if you only have one pair what happens when they're in the wash?"

Dean smirked and pointed at his bare, now-warm toes nestled in her embrace.

"Well then they have to go commando!"

He laughed carefully, cognizant of his creaking ribs as Jody nodded her understanding. She reached a furry throw from the footboard and tucked it around his feet, her face still pensive.

"If Sam's wearing yours..?"

Dean tipped his head, his eyebrow raised, wondering where she was going with her question.

"Yeah..?"

"Why don't you wear his?"

Jody's face was a mask of vague triumph as if she had solved a complex riddle he had set her. It was charming and Dean laughed again.

"Have you seen the size of his feet? Both of us could use one of his socks as a sleeping bag!"

It was the sheriff's turn to laugh then.

"What's so funny?"

At the door, Sam's voice was curious as he negotiated his way into the room, their packs and the bag of medical supplies in his hands, along with a couple of large bottles of Holy water from their stash in the trunk. Jody moved to help him.

"Nothing. We were discussing...couture!"

The sheriff laughed as she took the bottles from Sam and he looked from her to Dean, friendly suspicion on his face.

"Couture?"

Dean nodded but teasingly didn't elaborate as he wriggled his toes in their fuzzy cocoon.

"Okaaay, random."

Sam dropped their bags against the wall and crouched, reaching items out and handing them up to Jody who placed them on the bed next. Suture kits, galley pots and swabs, all in their sterile packs, marked with the logos of the various hospitals they had acquired them from soon crowded for space and the sheriff eyebrows raised at their contraband personalized pharmacy.

"How d'you get all this?"

Jody looked first at Sam then across to his brother as she handled the expensive looking items. She took in their unsurprisingly similar, slightly shifty, but unapologetic grins.

"No...stow that. Don't tell me. I suspect it's better that I don't know the answer to that."

Sam stood and looked down at her disapproving face.

"Sorry, sheriff."

His big brown eyes dripped remorse and Jody laughed, looking over to Dean.

"Uh huh, Sam. Sure you are. Does that work on you, Dean? The whole puppy-eye thing. I mean?"

Dean shook his head emphatically, his grin cheeky.

"Nope. I'm immune but I've seen it work wonders on the weaker sex."

Jody raised an eyebrow.

"I have a gun you know, Winchester? And a number of cold, uncomfortable jail cells..."

She left it hanging in the air and Dean hastily smothered his grin.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She held the stare for a second or two, taking in Sam too before looking back to the supplies, her voice serious now.

"So where do we start, Sam?"

The younger man turned to the bed and it's occupant.

"Dean? Leg or shoulder?"

Dean shifted against the pillows, his face involuntarily paling a little more.

"Leg, Sam. Let's build up to the fun stuff."

Sam nodded, his manner suddenly brisk and business-like and Jody was left to wonder at the Winchesters perverse definition of fun

Chapter ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I hope you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reading.

**Humpty Dumpty**

Chapter Three

Sam sat on the side of the bed and cast a practiced eye over Dean's thigh with it's ragged improvised dressing. The old towel was soaked with blood where it nestled against his torn flesh as was the leather belt that had fashioned a crude tourniquet. He reached for the edge of the folded towel but paused, looking up into his brother's watchful eyes.

"Need to take a look, Dean. Okay?"

The older man blew out a resigned breath and attempted a smile.

"Yeah, figured as much."

He looked to the other side of the bed, to where Jody hovered, unsure how to be helpful to either of them. It was odd but she felt strangely extraneous in her own home. This all seemed so disconcertingly normal to them and so patently not to her.

"Sheriff?"

Dean dipped his head toward the stack of towels she had earlier delivered.

"Grab a couple of those in case it...ya know...spurts when..."

"Enough!"

Jody grabbed two big bath towels in her hands and moved round to stand beside Sam.

"I get it, don't say any more."

Jody wasn't squeamish by any means but 'spurt' when applied to blood was not a term that sat easy with her stomach. Still practicality won out over distaste.

"Do we need to rest you leg on one?"

Jody was folding the fabric into a think pad as she spoke.

"Good idea."

Sam affirmed as he let go the dressing and got to his feet beside her.

"If I lift your foot, Dean, Jody you can slide it on in."

The sheriff swapped sides with the tall hunter as he uncovered Dean's foot and took hold of his brother's ankle and at the back of his knee.

"Say when, bro."

"Wh..n."

Dean's response was mumbled as his mouth tightened and he grabbed at the belt around his upper thigh as Sam slowly lifted his leg. The sheriff leaned over, sliding the cotton padding underneath quickly and efficiently, allowing Sam to gently lower Dean's leg back down. The whole exercise took only a few seconds but Jody gratefully released the breath she had didn't realize she had been holding, happy with their success.

Unfortunately her happiness was a bit premature she discovered as she looked back up at Dean. His face was as pale as it had been after they had carried him into the room and his hand had fled from his leg to his belly whilst his eyes were squeezed shut. Sam recognized all the familiar signs and cast about the room spotting a small trash can in the far corner.

"Quick, Jody...get the bucket!"

Sam pointed as he moved to grab his nauseous brother as he groaned miserably.

"You gonna puke?"

Sam snatched the bin from Jody and positioned it under Dean's chin putting his other arm around his shoulders, holding him as best he could.

"Ewwhhhh..."

Jody watched on, feeling helpless as Sam crooned words of comfort and after a few minutes Dean's head rolled back to the pillow as the nausea passed. She took the bucket from Sam and he silently motioned for her to keep it nearby as they might need it again.

"All right?"

Sam took the damp wash cloth Jody proffered, wiping gently as his brother's sweaty brow and Dean's eyes slowly opened. He sighed quietly and smiled weakly at the sheriff.

"Sorry, Jody, I got a bit dizzy."

She patted his hand reassuringly where it lay on the covers.

"Don't be silly, you can't help feeling sick."

Dean nodded gratefully, his gaze shifting back to Sam as he sat back on the bed.

"You good to carry on?"

Jody shot Sam a look, part irritated disbelief, part concern.

"Sam, just moving his leg made him throw up, how can you think..."

"Jody..."

Dean's tired voice cut in and she felt his hand on her arm this time.

"Sam's right. it's gotta be done and I'm okay now. I've got it together, really, we're good."

She looked at him in consternation but quickly noted that his resigned expression matched his brother's. Her anger dissipated to be replaced by a sudden sadness for these men and what their life entailed.

"How often do you do this?"

She spread her hands indicating the blood and dressings and medical kit.

"Too often."

Sam smiled softly and Dean mirrored the sentiment as Jody briefly bowed her head in sorrow before coming back up fighting.

"Okay. How do I help? If you're doing this, I'm helping. I can't just sit here."

Her tone was the no nonsense one they had heard from her before and Sam was inwardly pleased she was on board with what needed doing. He took hold of the field dressing on his brother's thigh again.

"I'm gonna see if it'll come free so I can get a good look at what damage the cougar did but it might be stuck to the wound. You could help me ease it loose if it is."

Jody looked at the reddy-brown, crusty fabric that peeked out of the long symmetrical tears in Dean's jean's leg, suspecting 'might be stuck' was an worrying understatement."

"Right, I can do that."

They all knew he response was as much to convince herself as either of the hunters but Sam took it at face value.

"Here goes nothing..."

666

The dressing was stuck in more places than it was loose and by the time it was off and discarded beside Dean's filthy boots, they were all sweating with the effort. The wounds to Dean's thigh were neat, parallel tears where the cougar had latched on with it's heavy paw and dragged it's way down, ripping the skin open. They were deep enough to bleed copiously but thankfully not so deep that any major vessels were compromised. All the same they were going to be hell to suture as there was only scant strips of viable skin left between each rent.

Blood had run down from each of them, making Dean's thigh look like a piece of meat on a slab and his jeans were soaked through, denim blue turned throbbing crimson and the towel beneath was similarly red.

"We need to get your jeans off, Dean."

It was just a logical, factual observation on the sheriff's part and for once, Dean took it as such and just nodded absently. Something in that however struck the normally sensible Sam as funny and he sniggered as he glanced from Jody to his brother. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I have to apologize for my baby brother, Jody. I know he looks like a grown up but sometimes, especially in the presence of women, he reverts to the adolescent geek he truly is."

Dean deadpanned and Jody smiled remembering back to their ability for banter despite the horrific circumstances.

666

"_Sheriff Mills."_

_The elder Winchester put his hand to his temple throwing her a mock salute, the cheeky smile on his face just as delightful as Jody remembered it. She smiled in return, the first time she had in a while and raised the latch on the counter ushering the Winchester brothers through from the lobby and towards her office. She closed the door behind them, shutting out her curious colleagues before embracing them both warmly._

"_I've missed ya both."_

"_Us too, Jody."_

_Sam's returned her hug as tightly as Dean had and as she was engulfed she was reminded how tall the younger man was. _

"_You shrinking, Sam?"_

_She laughed as he put her down, Dean snorting as he elbowed his brother._

"_It's all the salad he eats, Jody. If he ate burgers like a proper guy he'd be 8 foot by now."_

"_Haha, you're hysterical, Shorty!"_

_Sam retorted, flipping Dean the bird as the sheriff laughed at their banter. She indicated them to the chairs before her desk and lifted the coffee jug in silent question to them, pouring mugs of the hot, dark brew as they nodded._

"_Here, Sam." _

_She pushed creamer and sugar across the desk and taking her own mug settled herself into her squeaky old chair._

"_So..."_

_Dean looked at her over the rim of his mug, his face more serious now through the caffeine-rich steam._

"_What's going on, Sheriff? Why are we here?"_

_Jody sighed, huffing out a small breath as she considered their attentive faces. She opened her desk drawer and pushed a buff folder across the desk. _

"_I don't know exactly what it is, Dean, it's...well strange. But likely your type of strange ."_

_She let go the file as Sam took it from her. He removed the five or six photos within and spread them on the desk between them. _

_The photos were of crime scenes and from the dates on them were all taken within the last week or so. They were gruesome, showing bloody victims, ripped and torn by something large and obviously ferocious. The hunter's looked from the photos to each other, Sam raising a quizzical eyebrow as Dean shrugged._

"_Animal attacks?"_

_Jody bobbed her head speculatively._

"_Well that's what the P.M says. Cougar...bear maybe..."_

_Her answer hung in the air, her disbelief evident on her face._

"_You don't think so?"_

_Sam tipped more sugar in his coffee as he spoke and then reached for the creamer._

"_You want some coffee with your cream there, Sammy?"_

_Dean snarked quietly, laughing at the repeat 'bird' he received in answer. Jody smiled indulgently shuffling through the photos and placing one in particular before the hunters._

"_Look at the wounds..."_

_The picture was of a man in his early sixties or thereabouts. He was lying on his side, his legs drawn up into a foetal curl, one arm thrown defensively over his face. Bites were evident all over his exposed back and legs, savage looking wounds with a large bite radius. _

"_Cougars usually kill by leaping on the back of their prey and snapping it's head back to break it's neck. Bears too often go for the neck, tearing out their prey's throat with their teeth. If this was either it was acting against type."_

_Dean nodded attentively at the sheriff's National Geographic lesson, his hand unconsciously moving to defend the collar of his t-shirt. Jody picked up another of the photos and handed it to Sam._

"_That's Lizzy Pine. She was 17, a varsity cheerleader at the high school."_

_Sam shared the grizzly photo with his brother. The young woman was sprawled inelegantly on the forest floor, her arms and legs splayed and similarly covered in bites and claw marks. _

"_Cause of death?"_

_Dean's voice had lost it's earlier bantering tone and Jody understood his change in mood. These were her people who were dying here. _

"_Bled out."_

_She answered tightly._

"_They all bled out from large slashing injuries combined with multiple deep bites and claw wounds."_

_She tapped the first picture Sam and Dean had considered. _

"_Joseph Brannigan. The tear to his belly was so long and deep that his guts spilled out into his hands as he curled up to die."_

_Dean's frown deepened but he didn't interrupt. Jody placed Lizzy's photo on top of Joseph's._

"_Lizzy was torn open across her back, whatever it was tore so deep that her lungs were exposed between her ribs."_

_She stopped, her voice calm, but her eyes were haunted by the gory images laid out before her. Sam pushed her coffee toward her and she sat again, warming her suddenly cold hands on the mug. _

"_Were the others the same?"_

_Dean looked up at the sheriff, not keen to dwell any longer on the tattered remnants of once happy lives on the desk top. Jody nodded slowly, sipping the coffee._

"_Yeah, pretty much. All bitten up and clawed but the thing that killed them all in the end was a savage slash that led to such heavy blood loss they had no chance."_

"_Did it..."_

_Sam hesitated, his lip curled with distaste. _

"_Did it what, Sam?"_

_His gentle eyes held hers, a silent apology written there for her to see. _

"_Did it...feed as it killed?" _

_Jody ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, swallowing bile down urgently before answering._

"_No, there wasn't a great deal of tissue loss. It didn't kill them 'cause it was hungry, Sam...it...it's like it killed for pleasure."_

_She looked back at the pensive hunters seeing her own disgust for this creature on their faces. _

"_So not just an opportunistic attack then?"_

_Dean mused and she shook her head._

"_Not to my way of thinking. You ever hear of bear or cougar killing just for pleasure?"_

_Both hunters shook their heads silently._

"_The other thing is these were all people from round here, Dean. Locals. They knew how to behave around wild animals. Hell, Joseph had been hunting these hills since he was a boy and Lizzie, she was just diving through the park on her way to her waitressing job. God, know''s why she even stopped the car, let alone got out. There my people and something is goddamn ripping them apart for fun!"_

_She stopped, rubbing at her pounding head, aware her voice was getting louder and more strident as the frustration and horror of the last few days kicked in. She looked back at Dean, comforted to see understanding in his deep, green eyes. She smiled wanly, glancing at Sam too._

"_Sorry. I'm not mad at you. It's just..."_

_She stopped and De dismissed it with a sweep of his hand._

"_No need, Jody. We understand. So why d'you call Sam and me? What do you think this thing is?"_

_She shrugged tiredly._

"_Honestly? I've no idea, but the whole situation just feels...wrong and I suspect it's your sort of wrong. Nothing adds up but six people in two weeks? It's not right, not normal. Something bad is happening here boys and I don't know what to do. I need some help to work out how we stop whatever it is. I can't stand by another grave and watch my neighbors bury their kin."_

_She rubbed at her temple, needing the ache that had lodged itself there and would not budge. _

"_Was there anything else that seemed strange, out of place?"_

_Sam finished his coffee, wiping the milky foam from his lip as he spoke. Jodi thought for a moment and then pulled another buff folder from her drawer rifling through the papers within it. _

"_Here..."_

_She found the report she was looking for. _

"_This might be something. When I read it I thought it was odd."_

_She scanned the page as Dean and Sam sat patiently._

"_It's from the lab work taken from the victims...the coroner took swabs of the wounds and he found traces of...solanum dulcamara and something called hyoscyamus niger. I looked them up and they're plants..."_

"_Nightshades...they're both nightshades."_

_Dean finished the sentence his voice soft, surprised as both Sam and Jody looked at him quizzically. _

"_Bittersweet and the delightfully named stinking nightshade, if I remember rightly."_

_Jody glanced down at the toxicology report before looking back up at the elder Winchester nodding appreciatively. _

"_Spot on, Dean. The coroner concurs, bittersweet and stinking nightshade. I'm impressed."_

_Sam snorted, his stare intense as he looked to his sibling._

"_Dude...how the hell do you know that?" _

_Dean squirmed a little under the scrutiny of both his companions. _

"_Umm...Dad and I hit New Orleans one time and there was this Creole girl, Serafine."_

_Dean smiled distantly, his memories distracting enough to widen his pupils and blush his cheeks pink. Jody grinned, her hand covering her mouth to prevent her laughter. _

_Sam's eyes widened but he stayed silent leaving Dean to babble into the silence as he realized he was the centre of attention._

"_What? She knew plant lore, herbs and stuff..."_

"_Dean, you can't tell one plant from another unless you can eat it as a burger garnish and she taught you to recognize obscure nightshades from their Latin taxonomy?" _

_Dean grinned sheepishly._

"_She was a good teacher, Sammy..."_

"_Enough, Dean. Save our blushes okay?"_

_Jody laughed as Sam exhaled in exasperation. _

"_So what are these plants used for then, Liberty Hyde Bailey Jnr!" _

_Dean wrinkled his nose, Sam's reference sliding right by him._

"_Umm...I don't remember all the details, well not of the plant stuff..."_

_Dean smirked and Jody shook her head in mock disapproval, stifling the smile that tugged at her lips as Sam tutted. _

"_Dean!"_

"_Okay, don't get ya panties in a bunch, Tiger. Binding spells I'd say. I remember something about nightshades being used to bind a creature to the spell caster."_

_Sam nodded, tapping at the photos on the desk before them absently as he processed the information. _

"_So we maybe have a witch or warlock that's used herb lore to bind an animal to it's will?"_

_The three of them contemplated for a moment or two before the sheriff spoke._

"_But why? And who?"_

_Sam shrugged._

"_No idea. Guess we need to work on that."_

_Jody sighed. _

"_And when we find out?"_

_She looked from hunter to hunter, desperate for an end to her nightmare. Dean answered._

"_Then we gank us a witch, Sheriff."_

666

"Okay, Dean."

Jody stretched over and undid the fasteners on his jeans in a businesslike fashion.

"Speedy..."

Dean noted appreciatively and the sheriff winked at him.

"Not my first go at it, Dean. Now can you lift your hips off the covers so I can pull 'em off?"

"I'll try..."

Dean offered, shifting round to brace his good leg against the bed and tried but he only managed an inch or so before flopping back, hissing in pain.

"Hang on..."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around his slim waist, her cheek resting on his belly.

"Sam?"

The younger man answered from his position of amused voyeur at the bedside.

"Umm?"

"When I lift Dean's hips, can you please take his pant's off for me?"

The sentence carried not a hint of innuendo and Sam bit back his inappropriate urge to laugh as he moved to the foot of the bed.

"Here we go, Dean..."

Jody grunted with the effort as she closed her arms about him and pulled him close to her chest.

"Thrust your hips up."

Dean did as she bid, all the while looking sternly at Sam, who tugged ineffectually at his brother's pant legs.

"Stop, Jody, stop!"

Dean wriggled in Jody's grasp and she released him immediately lowering him quickly back to the bed, afraid she had hurt him.

"You okay?"

He nodded running his hand back down to his thigh.

"The belt, you'll have to take the belt off."

Jody looked back at the brown leather belt, looped round Dean's upper leg. It was so bloodied that it blended in with the remains of his jeans and she had totally forgotten it was there.

"Jeeze, Jody..."

She admonished herself as she laid her hand on the soggy leather, grasping the trailing end of the belt.

"Wait!"

Sam's big hand covered hers and clamped her fingers still.

"If you loosen it it might increase the bleeding."

Jody let go the strap and Sam released her hand.

"Good point."

She looked at Dean and he nodded in agreement. She reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the scissors she had used on Dean's boot laces earlier.

"I guess we cut them off then."

Sam nodded this time but his elder brother groaned.

"No! Really?"

They both looked at him quizzically.

'It's just these're my best pair."

Dean pouted.

"You actually have others that are worse than these?"

Jody stared down at the jeans. Even where they weren't shredded and soaked with blood they were worn into holes and stained. She looked incredulously at him.

"Dean, I hate to tell you but they're never gonna pass for best anymore. They're ruined."

Dean craned his neck forward, casting an eye down his long legs, assessing the damage and finally sighing.

"I guess you're right. Okay, go for it then, cut them."

Jody took the scissors and put the blades to the remnants of denim just below the encircling belt.

"Sam, lift his leg again."

Sam obliged and carefully Jody cut the leg off Dean's Sunday-best pants.

666

Jody pulled open the pre-packed suture kit and dropped it's contents onto the clean towel on the bed beside their patient as Sam tied off the another stitch and lowered the spent needle he had been using. He stretched, straightening from his position bent over his brother's torn leg, and although he said nothing Jody fancied she could hear his spine popping as he uncoiled. She caught his eye, her sympathetic gaze saying '_are you alright?_'. He looked tired, his brow creased from concentrating on his 'needlework' and he smiled his affirmation, before looking up at Dean. Jody followed his gaze.

Dean was still propped against the stack of pillows and although he was slightly pale, he had more colour than when they had carried him in from the truck. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back so the top pillow cradled his neck, his mouth a little tight but not terribly drawn.

Jody was surprised how relatively well Dean looked. Sam had, over the last 30 minutes or so, positioned 27 sutures in the worst two of the rents the cougar had torn in his brother's thigh. There had been no local anaesthetic to numb the wounds which she had found astonishing. When she queried why if they had sterile suture kits they didn't have pain shots too, Dean had simply explained that whilst bandages etc were relatively easy to 'acquire', controlled drugs were more difficult so they had learned to live without.

He'd fallen quiet soon after that, closing his eyes and just uh-huh-ing occasionally when Sam had checked he was okay. She had watched as again his lips had moved in silent litany to his pain as the cruel needle had pierced his ravaged flesh. She found herself impressed at his stoicism but saddened that it was required.

"How we doing, Sam? You doing a neat job?"

Dean's eyes opened slowly, like the movement was an effort and Jody noted the dilation of his pupils. Sam smiled reassuringly as he answered.

"Take a look for yaself..."

Sam shifted his gaze from his brother's face down to the mended tears and Dean's sleepy eyes followed. He studied the sutures briefly before speaking.

"Nice job, Sam. Neat."

Dean shifted his leg carefully, bending his knee just a little to test the stitches.

"Do they pull too much?"

Sam rested his hand on his brother's shin, ensuring Dean didn't move his leg too violently.

"Nah, they're good."

Sam smiled contentedly.

"What about the rest?"

Dean slightly inwardly rotated his leg, exposing the smaller wound on the outer side of his thigh. It was still open and slowly oozing blood. Sam bent his head and looked appraised the gash.

"I think maybe two stitches at the top there..."

He pointed with his gloved finger and Jody leaned closer to look, interested despite the blood.

"And then I can probably close the rest with butter-fly strips."

"Will they stick? It isn't too...wet?"

Jody looked up at Sam, her lip slightly curled and the hunter nodded.

"Think so, so long as I pull the edges together as they go on and they hurt less...go on quicker..."

On the bed Dean's concentration on the conversation about his mangled thigh began to waver, fascinating though it was. In truth he was glad for it as it created a break from the relentless stab and sting the suturing brought but if he was honest all he really wanted to do was sleep. He shifted very slightly against his pillows, looking to cushion his head a bit more, thinking he might close his eyes for a moment.

The movement, small as it was proved to be a mistake as it awoke his vaguely quiescent shoulder and arm and a sharp gasp of pain slipped out his tight lips before he could stifle it.

Chapter ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Humpty Dumpty**

Chapter Four 

Sam and Jody looked up as one as the gasp of pain interrupted their discussions. Dean was hunched forward, his good hand reaching for his injured shoulder as he puffed little sips of air through his tightly pressed lips.

Sam leaned over and rested his hand lightly over his brother's as he spoke quietly to him.

"Lemme see, Dean. Move your hand for me."

Dean complied, his eyes closing as he eased back onto his pillows. He slowly let his hand slide from beneath Sam's as the younger man went to ease back the dark flannel shirt from his shoulder, exposing the torn t-shirt beneath. The cougar had clawed from Dean's collar bone across his chest tearing an angry furrow in his skin that disappeared under his t-shirt heading for his ribs but Sam couldn't see the full extent of it for the remnants of the shirt.

"Doesn't look too bad, Bro..."

Sam's voice was reassuringly calm and Jody wondered if he really believed what he said or whether this was another part of the complex pain rituals they had spent way too much time perfecting.

"Gonna need to get your shirt off though and clean it up."

Sam's slid his hand down the old flannel as he spoke, looking to see if he could begin to ease it off of Dean's arm without moving him too much but Jody watched as he stopped abruptly, a look of consternation on his tired face.

He quickly brought his hand closer to the bright desk light that Jody had angled onto Dean's thigh, to illuminate the area as Sam sutured. Sam's hand was red with blood, not just a drop or two but wet with fresh, warm crimson.

She looked nervously into Sam's eyes as he spoke in a low voice, trying to ensure Dean didn't hear him.

"His shirt's soaking with blood."

Jody nodded her understanding.

"It must be coming from his shoulder?"

Sam shook his head, wiping his hand on the towel she proffered leaving garish red streaks on the snowy white cotton.

"I don't think so, his shoulder doesn't look to be bleeding that much. We need to get his shirt off and check him out."

Jody leaned toward the night-stand and scooped up the scissors from earlier, holding then up for Sam to see.

"Cut it off, be easier than pulling him about..."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Hand me another towel."

The sheriff did as she was bade and Sam took it, folding it lengthways as he stood and leaned close to Dean.

"Dean?"

The elder man's eyes opened quickly, though they fluttered a little.

"Just gonna wrap your leg for a minute while I check out your shoulder."

Dean glanced at his neatly sutured thigh.

"You finished sewing?"

"Not quiet, bro, but I think we need to check that shoulder, it's hurting, isn't it?"

Dean's eyes tracked back to his torn t-shirt.

"Yeah, a bit, but I think...I think it's more my arm, Sam."

Sam looked across to Jody who was on the better side of the bed to easily reach Dean's injured arm. She reached over and lightly brushed at the cuff of the sleeve of Dean's flannel over-shirt, her fingers coming away warm with recent blood.

Sam grimaced and quickly tucked the towel tightly about Dean's thigh, taking care not to pull at the newly placed sutures or the remaining open tear, before moving to join Jody at the other side of the bed where they considered the problem of Dean's shirts.

"How's best to cut it off?"

Jody had the scissors poised but deferred to Sam, assuming correctly that he had more experience of cutting people out of their clothes, although after tonight she felt it would be one she could legitimately add to her C.V.

"Up the arm, from the cuff, slowly, then same with the sleeve of his t-shirt."

Jody nodded and taking hold of Dean's sleeve began to carefully cut.

666

The fabric was hard to get through as it was thick to start with and now wet with viscous blood but most of all Jody was conscious that she didn't want to pull on it and hurt Dean. So it took a good few seconds to expose his forearm and thus the first bite that the cougar's vicious teeth had inflicted.

The bite marks were large, the wounds penetrating deep, exposing the dark red of muscle fibre beneath the torn skin. Blood oozed from each puncture to trickle languidly adding bright red to the almost-black of the extensive bruising that stretched from Dean's elbow almost down to his wrist.

Jody was horrified, it looked so brutal; so sore. She looked up, finding first Sam's serious face before she sought his brother's in the soft light.

Dean's face was pale, his eyes heavy and half closed but he still managed a weak smile.

"I think I maybe got...bit..."

Jody smiled back, trying not to show how horrific the wound looked to her in her face.

"You sure did, Dean. She chewed hard on ya by the looks of things."

Sam reached over and took the scissors from Jody's hand and kindly ushered her from her seat on the bed, sliding down in her place.

"Is that the only one, Dean? Did It just bite ya once?"

Sam resumed the dissection of his brother's clothes as he waited a response.

"No..."

Dean's voice held a slight reluctance, maybe a touch of embarrassment.

"I..t...think a couple more on my arm and...maybe...my ribs too."

Sam glanced up as he finished bisecting the sleeves and stood.

He gently pulled the remains of the t-shirt away from Dean's chest and cut straight down the front to the hem. That done he carefully peeled the tattered pieces away from Dean's body, exposing pretty much all of his upper body to the light.

Jody sucked in her breath as she catalogued the hunter's previously hidden injuries. Dean was right there were two clear sets of teeth marks on his upper arm, piercing the rapidly darkening bruises with punctures which were if anything deeper than those on his forearm.

His abdomen too was similarly claw and tooth marked, the worst of the bruising centering over the area where Jody had thought she felt cracked ribs earlier in the evening,

"Jeeze, man, why didn't you say you had all these?"

Sam's compassionate eyes moved from the injuries finding his brother's pain-filled gaze, but Dean just shrugged his un-hurt shoulder in response.

"I'm gonna need to clean them out carefully, Dean. The bites are pretty deep."

Jody watched the brothers, seeing the silent understanding pass between them as the older man spoke.

"No more stitching then?"

Sam shook his head.

"I can close the claw marks on you shoulder and down your chest but no, I think we better leave the bites open. Even without it being cursed up by the witch there's no telling what nasties live in cougar spit..."

He paused, his nostrils flaring in disgust at the thought.

"They're gonna need to drain, so no, no sutures for the bites. I just hope we got enough holy water..."

Sam glanced at the containers that he had brought in from the Impala. Tending to Dean's badly torn thigh had just about used the whole of one bottle. He hoped the other would suffice for the new bites and tears otherwise he would have to bless a new batch as that was all they had in the trunk.

Dean nodded slowly, resignation for what was to come evident in his weary eyes and knowing that a delay would only prolong his ordeal. He shivered slightly even though the room was warm.

"Are you cold, Dean?"

Jody reached up, placing her hand lightly against Dean's forehead. His skin was warm to the touch, perhaps warmer than she expected considering he was sitting half naked.

"Mmm, a bit."

He sounded sleepy and Jody exchanged a concerned '_maybe he has a fever?' _glance with Sam. The younger man nodded discretely, his eyes confirming her fears.

"Here."

Jody pulled the throw that she had draped over Dean's feet, up, covering his legs and tucking it in around his waist.

"That'll help a bit."

She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile, although she didn't feel it.

"You ready to carry on, Dean"

Sam had been filling syringes cases with holy water, laying them out on the night-stand as Jody had fussed with the blanket. He moved now to sit back on the bed, the first one held casually in his hand.

Dean eyed the plastic syringe with trepidation knowing that though the blessed water was necessary to counteract the witch's curses it was also gonna hurt like a bitch when it hit the deep wounds. He raised his eyes to Sam's and had his fears confirmed. He smiled ironically.

"Thought you'd never ask, Sammy."

"What can I do to help?"

Jody's voice broke their stare and both men looked at her as Sam spoke. He raised the syringe.

"It'll hiss and maybe spit when it goes on, probably worse than it did on his leg cause the wounds are deeper, and it'll take a few goes to make sure I've got right down to the base of each bite..."

"So be ready with the towels?"

She grabbed up another towel from the now significantly diminished pile as Sam nodded and positioned the nozzle of the syringe against the bite nearest Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry, Dean...there's no way this ain't gonna hurt."

Dean nodded, holding his brother's eyes for just a moment before turning his head away as Sam took a firm hold of his bicep and began the cleaning.

666

By the time Sam was satisfied that Dean's wounds were suitably cleansed Jody's hands had acquired a sympathetic tremble and sweat was running down her back to soak her uniform shirt.

The process had been unpleasant as she had anticipated. Each of the wounds had fizzed and spit as Sam had forced the purifying water deep into each puncture and tear. Dean had born the pain silently initially, but as the minutes stretched to near an hour, his occasional gasps had given way to outright moans of pain and his trembling had become wholesale shaking.

Jody threw the final soaked towel on the floor with the others and watched exhaustedly as Sam reached for the suture kit he had abandoned earlier. She glanced at their patient. He was pale, shocky-looking, and his chest heaved with rapid shallow breaths. She moved to Sam's side, laying her hand on his arm as he applied new surgical gloves, forcing him to pause and turn from the bed to hear her conspiratorial words.

"Sam, are you sure he can take any more right now? Can't we just dress the wounds and let him rest?"

He glanced at the bed and Jody saw him critically assess his brother's condition.

"He'll carry on bleeding if we don't close his shoulder, Jody..."

She looked at the fresh blood beading the long rent that started at Dean's collar bone and trailed lazily across his chest and down his bruised ribs. The beads gathered as she watched to become a tiny trickle of fresh crimson against his pale skin.

"But he's so tired...and he must hurt so bad..."

Sam nodded sadly.

"I know, but if we leave them he's gonna bleed more and I don't think he can stand to loose much more."

Jody glanced at her red striped former-white towels and grimaced realizing how much blood the cleansing process had cost the injured man.

"Okay."

She whispered, bowing to his greater experience in such matters but Sam could hear the sadness in her voice and empathized with her.

"Look, I know it seams cruel, Jody, but this is how it is for us. We're sorta used to it, ya know."

She held his soft hazel eyes for a moment or two before glancing back to the man slumped painfully on her bed.

"I know you are. I just wish you didn't have to be."

Sam could hear the tears in her voice.

"He'll be okay..."

He tipped his head toward his brother.

"He's had worse. I know it looks bad but so long as there's no infection he'll be fine after the soreness wears off. He's tough, Jody. He has to be. "

"I know, I know you both are, it's just..."

Jody broke off as Dean's weak voice drifted from the bed.

"S...m?"

They both moved back to Dean's bedside.

"How're ya doing, bro?"

Sam could see Dean was nearing the end of his endurance. He had slipped down against the bank of pillows and his injured arm hung dead-looking at his side as though he had no energy whatsoever to move it. His eyes were open but dull looking even though they were dilated wide with pain.

"Are...y...you...done?"

The words were whispered between his shallow, rapid breaths.

"Nearly. Just gotta sew your shoulder and a couple more in your leg and then we can dress you up. You can sleep then, okay?"

Dean rolled his head back on the pillow, nodding weakly. His cheeks were pink against the pallor of his face and Jody leaned toward him and pressed the back of her hand to his cheek.

"Dean. Do ya still feel cold?"

She questioned, mouthing to Sam '_he feels too hot'_ .

"Y...eah...f...freezing!"

Sam nodding his understanding and picked up the suture needle, sitting close on the bed so he could reach his brother's damaged shoulder.

"Okay, let's get the needlework over with and then we can get you warm."

Dean nodded his head once and Jody watched as Sam rested his hand on the beading wound and took his first stitch.

The needle was thin and sharp and the younger hunter was skilled at the task. Dean tried his best to stay still as the suture thread pierced through his sore skin, tugging on it as Sam coaxed the thread through his swollen flesh, but it proved impossible. He flinched as the first stitch was tied off and as Sam approached for the second Dean's trembling was so marked that Sam had to pause.

"S...sorry...S...am..."

Dean panted, trying to bring his shaking under control but failing.

"Can...t...stop...shaking"

"Sam wait a minute. I've got an idea...Give me a second."

Jody was on her feet and through the bedroom door at a run, returning momentarily with a soft blanket in her hands. She dropped the blanket on the bed and bent over quickly unlacing her boots as she spoke.

"Sam, help Dean sit up so we can take the pillows out from behind him."

She toed the boots off under the bed and grabbed the blanket, shaking it out and holding it in both hands as Sam looked at her, bemused.

"I'm gonna sit on the bed behind him and hold him against me. It'll keep him steadier while you suture and I can wrap him in the blanket to keep him warm."

Sam nodded, placing the needle down as he reached carefully for his brother.

"Ready?"

Dean's mouth was clamped shut anticipating the discomfort to come, but he twitched a slight nod and Sam felt him trying to lean forward.

The maneuver was a bit frantic and clumsy but went remarkably well and Sam was quickly settling his brother into Jody's arms, his back to the sheriff's chest as her legs slid down the bed at either side of Dean's. She closed the blanket about his uninjured shoulder and it felt warm and soft on his prickly skin.

"Feel okay, Dean?"

Jody spoke but couldn't see Dean's face so she looked to Sam for a measure of how their patient was doing.

"Umm...better..."

Dean mumbled and Sam nodded for her. She snaked her arms round him, taking gentle hold of his injured hand.

"Dean, I'm gonna hold your hand, try and help you keep your arm still so Sam can finish the sutures. Okay? You understand?"

Jody felt the hunter's short hair brush her cheek as he nodded his head back against her chest.

"Tell us when you need a rest."

Another brief nod before Sam picked up the needle and re-commenced the stitching.

666

By the time the last of the sutures was placed Jody's sympathetic tremor beat to the same cadence as Dean's. At each stab of the needle he had jerked in her arms, unable to contain the pain without unconscious reaction. She held him tight, feeling like a co-conspirator in his torture, as Sam had carefully placed the stitches to close the long rent.

He worked methodically, his technique precise so as to keep the scarring that was inevitable to a minimum and all the while Dean's hiccups of pain were the counterpoint to the silence in the room.

Jody was finally able able to release her grip as Sam had placed absorbent pads from her first-aid box over the wounds. She helped hold Dean's arm up as Sam wrapped bandages from his wrist to his shoulder and, after finishing his leg, similarly dressed his thigh.

It was a cruel and brutal business and as they finally slid him down, to lay more comfortably on the blood-stained covers Jody was more tired than she could ever remember being.

"How do you keep doing this?"

Jody whispered quietly to Sam as she pulled the comforter up, tucking it gentle about their patient's trembling form. She wasn't sure if Dean could really hear what they were saying as he had ceased to make any noise other than sighs of pain some time back.

Sam pulled off the surgical gloves dropping them next to the rest of the medical debris as he looked down at his brother's still form. He smiled, his own exhaustion obvious in his half closed eyes.

"It doesn't always end like this, Jody."

She nodded slowly.

"But it does too often?"

Sam blew out a tired breath, glancing at Dean.

"It does for Dean. He has this..."

He paused, unsure how to voice what he wanted to say and Jody filled in for him.

"Sorta death-wish?"

Sam grimaced at her directness.

"I don't know if I'd exactly call it that but he thinks it's his responsibility to save people..."

Jody moved to stand beside Sam.

"Well 'people' are damn lucky to have him...to have both of ya on our side."

She wrapped her hand around Sam's waist and he draped his over her shoulder.

"I think we could both use some coffee and then we can take turns to watch him till morning."

Sam smiled.

"That's be good, Jody."

She slid out of his embrace and headed toward the kitchen as Sam pulled the chair up beside the bed and sat down.

She turned back as she reached the door, watching quietly as the younger man reached out and placed his hand gently on the sleeping man's arm.

And she smiled knowing she would sleep safer because the Winchesters were part of her life.

Story ends

Thanks for reading, if you have time let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
